Dastardly Dreaming
by reraimu
Summary: Hiccup wakes up from a particularly lusty dream, and leaves to the cove for some much-needed alone time. Toothless follows. Toothcup two-shot. EVENTUAL LEMON.


Title: Dastardly Dreaming

**Rating: M/NC-17**

**Pairing: Toothcup dragon!ToothlessxHiccup**

**Summary: Hiccup wakes up from a particularly lusty dream, and leaves to the cove for some much-needed alone time. Toothless follows. Toothcup two-shot.**

**WARNINGS: SEX SEX SEX BETWEEN TOOTHLESS AND HICCUP. As it's been said before by many other authors, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Please no flames. Hopefully that warned you enough.**

**A/N: The mature stuff comes in the next chapter folks! This a two-shot.**

**

* * *

**

"Ohhh…"

Hiccup tossed and turned in his bed, hands tangling in the bed sheets as he desperately tried to wake himself up.

'_Oh, for the love of Odin, please let me wake up!_' he thought drearily, pressing the side of his face into the soft indent of his pillow. He was sweating and writhing atop his bed, desperately trying to pull at the far recesses of his mind in a frantic attempt to quell the dastardly dream before he exploded. He didn't want to think about what he was doing, whom he was doing it with—he just wanted it all to stop. He was feeling entirely too hot pressed against the warmth of his bed, utterly constricted as he tangled for dominance within his bed sheets. '_Please, please!_'

And then finally, he jolted upright, ever so grateful that he had woken up in time. Hiccup gouged his fingernails into the thick fabric of the woolen blankets, frantically kicking off the bulky comforter from around his body. He then threw his legs over the side of his bed and hunched forward, head angled down while damp russet strands of hair framed his face. Minute beads of sweat trickled down his temples and leaked into other areas he cared not to mention, and his breathing was labored and haggard. If anyone were to see him at this moment in time, it would have looked like he'd been running for miles. His belly was still too warm and his face was flushed, not to disregard a certain region of his body that felt as if it were on fire.

"Oh Thor, thank you," he whispered, mussing his fingers through his hair. He hesitantly perked his head up, wearily eyeing the sleeping dragon curled up at the center of his room. Toothless' face was hidden behind two massive paws, leathery wings folded about his form while an elongated tail curled around him. Hiccup often compared the dragon to a sleeping cat, but he never dared voice the comparison in front of his Night Fury— he was sure Toothless wouldn't appreciate his comment much. Letting a small huff of reprieve escape his lips, Hiccup cautiously pried himself from the bed and gently warbled over to the prosthetic leg propped beside his dresser. He hastily fitted the contraption on, taking extra care in sparing any noise from stirring Toothless. He really didn't need the dragon by his side right now, since the creature was infamous for following Hiccup around like a lost child, and surely having the dragon beside him at this point would be discomforting, not to mention embarrassing. The trembling teen quickly grabbed a small woolen blanket from atop his dresser and stealthily fastened it around him, drawing the blanket close to his body. Inevitably, it was a chilly night and he wasn't about to venture outside without something warm to keep him from the frigid air.

With one final glance over his shoulder, security purposes he reasoned, Hiccup wobbled out his bedroom door.

* * *

Hiccup was irritated.

He grunted and slashed his way through the impenetrable underbrush with his arms, trampling over trodden tree roots and stepping over the occasional crudely placed rock. No matter how many times he ventured through this forest, with or without Toothless, Hiccup always had a difficult time. Of course, his feeble performance was regrettably due to his leg, however he was also lacking in physical endurance—he _**still**_ was the skinniest, gangliest teen in Berk after all. Nothing had changed in that particular department; despite a year passing since the day he befriended his Night Fury.

With a sigh of relief and a hastily strewn smile, Hiccup came before the grotto—the lush cove where he had first met Toothless. The clearing still held an unfathomable amount of memories for him, such as the times he'd wander off with Toothless if he had an exceptionally trying day, or simply when both wanted a quiet moment to themselves just to think and frolic about the lake, leaving both their qualms behind at the village.

'_Toothless does more of the frolicking though_,' thought Hiccup, chuckling to himself. The teen hobbled towards the bank, where wet sand met the gentle caress of the lake's waves, and plopped himself to the mucky ground, head tilted towards the sky. He busied himself by studying the twinkling of the stars, trying to discern different compacted cloisters while he discretely tried to name them, before lowering his gaze to the tender ripples forming about the surface of the lake.

"This is what I needed," he breathed, closing his eyes momentarily. All he had wanted was a chance to cool himself off in favor of trying to compose himself within the stifling confines of his bedroom, especially while Toothless was within hearing distance. He pressed the palm of his hand to his cheek, surprised to find it still warm. He bit ashamedly at his lip, shaking his head from side to side. "I'm such a pervert, geez."

Ever since his birthday, he'd been having robust dreams, lusty ones, the kind of dreams that left him breathless and sticky and flushed in heat. Thankfully, he had succeeded escaping most of the vulgar dreamscapes before reaching his peak, however there were moments when he didn't quite wake up on time.

He would often wake up in a heated muddle, with the lower half of his abdomen coated in a sticky white substance. If Toothless noticed his frequent nighttime tomfooleries, the dragon didn't show it, leaving Hiccup somewhat reassured. Sure, Toothless was a dragon—an animal, but Hiccup didn't feel quiet comfortable doing certain things around him, such as undressing. The Night Fury was no doubt intelligent and keen to his surroundings and there weren't many things that slipped past his attentiveness. Really, sometimes Hiccup swore Toothless sported human mannerisms.

'_I have to stop dreaming this crap,_' Hiccup berated himself, fingers curling and tugging at the strands of his hair. '_I can't keep waking up like this!_' The sensation he often felt while dreaming wasn't an unpleasant one, for he enjoyed the pleasurable tingle immensely, however the feeling of incompletion was what daunted him the most. He hated having to wake up to swollen nether regions and not being able to do anything about it for privacy's sake. He couldn't finish himself off with Toothless sleeping right next to him! Hiccup flushed in embarrassment at the thought, although at this rate, if the dreams still continued, Hiccup wouldn't know how to put up with it any longer. Desperate times would undoubtedly call for desperate measures.

"Which would be so gross," he muttered to himself, swiping his hand down his face. '_If I can't do it during the day, how am I supposed to relieve myself at night?_' Just thinking about it made his cock twitch, a familiar heated warmth pooling at the pit of his belly. Hiccup flushed and looked down at himself, mouth pursed into a frown. "Just great."

He continued to stare at the tent pitched between his legs, glaring daggers at the swollen mound. "Should I just pour water on it or something?" He shook his head, biting at his lip. "No, the air's cold already, it'll prolly' freeze it off or something! Argh, darn it!"

A sharp rustle of the trees had Hiccup reeling around, hands instinctively folding over the bulge between his thighs. His cheeks heated to a fiery degree, panic rushing through his system at the thought of someone catching him in such a vulnerable state. He would never be able to live down the shame. Hiccup bit at his lip, kneading the plump flesh between the ridges of his teeth.

"W-who's there?" he called out shakily, wisps of air willowing from his mouth. A chilling breeze brushed past his hair and carried out into the wind, the water from the lake letting out an occasional trickling sound. Hiccup hunched his shoulders and drew the woolen blanket tighter around his body. Another rustle resounded from the foliage, followed by a pungent snap of a branch. Hiccup clutched at his blanket, fear lapping at his insides.

A moment or two passed, obscuring the grotto in a tranquil silence, before a warbling croon voiced from the forest. Instantaneously, relief flooded through Hiccup in gentle waves.

"T-toothless?" he called, his voice leveling. "Buddy, is that you?" The mighty dragon revealed itself, kneading softly into the leaf-laden ground with his front paws. Toothless raised his familiar wedged head and trilled at Hiccup, before carefully trotting over to his human companion. The Night Fury halted in front of Hiccup and nudged his nose gently at the nape of Hiccup's neck, nostrils flaring. The teen laughed, petting the dragon across the nose. "Scared me, bud."

Toothless rolled his eyes and snorted, before resting himself on his rear haunches. He pawed at the ground again, claws trailing sinewy lines within the muck. He clicked again, a garbling sound emitting from his throat. Hiccup recognized this as a sign of concern.

"I'm fine," Hiccup stated, his voice trailing off. "Just needed some fresh air!" He squirmed in his seat, his arousal not forgotten. Toothless snarled out a brief growl, eyes narrowing slightly. Clearly, Toothless was not buying his half-assed reassurances. The teen widened his eyes and threw his hands in front of his chest. "Really, Toothless, it was sort of hot in the room. I was…sweating? I mean- I was sweating!"

Toothless didn't respond but instead stared listlessly at Hiccup, eyes still narrowed marginally. Hiccup squirmed yet again, although this time in anxiety—he was under scrutiny, by a dragon no less. Hiccup bowed his head in shame, pressing his legs together and further curling his hands into his lap. Not only was his dragon glaring at him, but he was also sporting a hard on! The teen flushed, turning his head away.

"Toothless, bud, you mind going back to the house?" Hiccup pleaded softly, a slight whine to his voice. He was still avoiding Toothless' stare. "I'll be right behind you, honest, just gimme' a sec."

Hiccup finally turned his head and faced Toothless once again; whose plundering gaze never wavered. The mighty dragon shook his head, wings momentarily flaring, before perching low at his back. He let out an irritated growl.

Another flare of heat pooled between Hiccup's legs, an involuntary groan emitting from his quivering lips. His thighs pressed together even tighter, fingers practically grooving into his lap. He stared up at Toothless breathlessly, the dragon's large eyes anchored at his lower abdomen. While trying to preserve as much of his dignity as possible, Hiccup's blanket slipped precariously off his shoulders where the material bunched up around his waist. The bitter wind bit harshly through the teen's flimsy sleeping garments, nipping at the exposed flesh of his neck.

"Please, Toothless, just leave okay?" Hiccup pleaded once more, his body nearly hunched over. It felt like his thighs were on fire. "Fuck- ."

Hiccup looked up and immediately jerked back, chest flared out while the palms of his hands pressed flat against the muddy sand on either side of him. Toothless' face was but a few inches away from Hiccup's, shadowy eyes staring into the teen's small green ones. Hiccup's cheeks tinged a faint pink, his breath coming out ragged as he listened to the steady breathing of the Night Fury. Hiccup felt utterly exposed, for his hands were no longer concealing his lower regions, and in his shock at the dragon's close proximity, Hiccup's thighs had marginally widened.

"Toothless," Hiccup breathed, chest heaving tepidly. Toothless snorted delicately once or twice, soft tufts of dragon breath ghosting over the exposed skin of Hiccup's neck and caressing the sides of his heated face. The teen shivered, feeling his cock stir. Toothless leaned in more, a strange trilling sound vibrating from his throat, before the dragon reared in and nipped lightly at the teens exposed shoulder.

"Oh my gosh," Hiccup breathed, his voice hoarse. He pushed at the dragon's nose weakly, trying desperately to muster up the last scraps of his pride. He was so humiliated at himself for feeling even the remotest tingles of pleasure. Toothless nudged in further, a series of low, baritone grunts emanating forth. Hiccup's insides fluttered, his thighs subconsciously spreading wider. Snapping himself awake from his lust-induced stupor, Hiccup flung his arms on either side of Toothless' head, tenderly wrapping his fingers around the dragon's horned ears. Hiccup gently tugged the dragon down to eye level, their noses touching. The teen's mouth was parted, his breathing labored, while he gazed into dark depths of his Night Fury.

"What are you doing bud?" Hiccup whispered, cheeks staining pink. Hiccup tugged the Night Fury closer, until he was left awkwardly embracing Toothless, hands deftly stroking underneath the dragon's chin. "What are you doing- agh!"

Toothless lowered his head, nostrils flaring as he nudged his nose into the swell of Hiccup's lap. Hiccup nearly keened, draping his arms around Toothless' head once more. The boy tried to pull the dragon's head away from his lap, but to no avail—the Night Fury was simply too sturdy. Hiccup trembled as Toothless continued to plunder his clothed lap, warm breath seeping into his garments and heating his arousal.

"Hahhh," Hiccup moaned softly, fingers still wrapped deftly around Toothless' horns. The teen's eyes briefly closed shut, before he opened them again, a whirling spiral of heat flaring between his thighs. "Okay, okay, okay!"

Toothless reared his head, peering up the human who had leaned back again, legs fully parted. "I, I can't believe I'm going to do this."

* * *

**A/N: Hnnnnnnnng. I still have to write the next chapter. I haven't written a lemon in a very loooooooong time. Hopefully I'm not too rusty.**

**Anyway please leave a review! No flames!**


End file.
